We Were On A Break
by Makaya12we34
Summary: When Jughead befriends a certain purple haired serpent, Betty becomes jealous. What if this the end of Bughead? Rated M for smut later in the chapters. Bughead and Varchie scenes! Updating soon! I DO NOT OWN RIVERDALE!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica sat at a booth in Pops.

"How's thing's at Southside Jug?"

Archie asked.

"It's good, I made a friend."

Jughead said drinking a milkshake.

"Really what's his name?"

Veronica asked.

"Toni."

He said.

"Toni? Maybe I'll get to meet him."

Betty said.

"Uh sure…not sure Toni's you're type of friend but we can meet here tomorrow?"

"Can't gotta do some dry walling for my dad."

Archie said.

"And I have Vixen practice."

"Vixen practice? I didn't know about that!"

Betty said.

"Yea, Cheryl said I needed to help learning some new cheer. It's a private one on one thing."

"Oh, ok, uh then I guess it's just you, me, and Toni."

"Ok."

Jughead said with a shrug.

"Look guys, I gotta go. My mom's expecting me."

Betty said grabbing her bag.

"Bye Betts."

Jughead said kissing her.

"Bye Juggy, Bye guys."

She said leaving. The next day she came to Pops to Jughead laughing. _He's laughing? This Toni guy must be really funny._ She thought. As she walked to the booth, she saw a dark girl with bright purple hair in a leather jacket that read Southside Serpents. She did a soft gasp.

"Hey there Juliet."

He said with a kiss, Betty stuttered.

"H-Hey Juggy, you must be-

"Toni Topaz, my friends call me T."

Toni said shaking her hand.

"I'm Betty-

"Cooper, you must be the girl Jug won't stop gushing about."

Toni said slapping Jughead's arm lightly, Jughead blushed. Betty chuckled.

"Jug, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Yea, sure, just a sec T."

Jughead said getting up, Jughead followed Betty outside.

"What's up?"

"Your friend Toni is a girl!? And a Southside Serpent!?"

"Yea, so? A lot of kids at Southside are."

"You said she was a boy!"

"No Veronica said she was a boy, and then you said it, I just never disagreed."

"Why didn't you tell me she was a girl!?"

"Wait, I thought you'd be mad that she was a serpent, but you're upset because she's a girl?!"

"N-No."

Betty hesitated.

"Do you not trust me Betts?"

"Of course I do Jug! It's just…. a little upsetting that you spend most of your time at Southside…. away from me…. with another girl."

Betty said looking away.

"Betty, there is no reason to be worried."

"How can you guarantee that?!"

"Because, I'm not really Toni's type."

"How do you know that? What if her type is pretentious writers who wears beanies and makes dry sarcastic jokes and loves old musicals and drive in dates and-

"Toni's bisexual…. but mostly into girls."

"Oh. So…. -

"So, if anything, you're her type and I should be worried."

"Well, you have no reason to be."

Betty said with a smile she kissed him.

"I'm sorry I got jealous."

"It's ok, I kinda like jealous Betty, and did you just call me a pretentious writer?"

"Yes? But you're _my_ pretentious writer."


	2. Chapter 2: Did She Just Flirt With Me?

As they walked back into Pops, they saw Toni devouring a cheeseburger, with ketchup all over her mouth.

"Hey guys!"

Toni said with her mouth full, Betty chuckled with Jughead.

"Enjoying that burger Toni?"

Betty asked.

"Oh my god yes! Uh, I put it on your tab Jug, hope you don't mind."

"It's fine T."

Jughead said with a smile, Toni cleared her mouth.

"So, Betty tell me about yourself, besides the fact that you love moody teens with dry humor!"

Toni said playfully shoving Jughead. Betty chuckled.

"Uh, me and Jughead write for the school newspaper, the blue and gold. I'm a cheerleader, and Valedictorian-

"Wow, talk about the perfect girl next door Jugs."

Toni said, Jughead smiled nervously, he knew how much Betty hated that phrase. Betty chuckled lightly.

"Uh, yea, I guess you could call me that."

"It's ok Betty, I like girly girls."

Toni said with a smirk.

"Watch it Toni, she's mine."

Jughead said putting his arm around Betty she blushed.

"Relax Jones, just being friendly. Hey could you get me some napkins?"

"Sure."

Jughead said leaving.

"So tell me about yourself Toni. How's it at Southside High?"

"Ok, I mean it's all I ever knew, but it gets kinda boring. Same old place, same old classes, same old…. girls."

She said looking at Betty up and down.

"Oh. Uh, are the girls nice there?"

Betty said nervously.

"Eh, they're okay. But me, I like Riverdale High girls, yea, those are my type."

She said, she lightly grazed Betty's leg with her heel. Betty yelped.

"Uh, w-what are you-

Suddenly Jughead sat next to her.

"Got you those napkins."

He said handing them to Toni, she grabbed them and wiped her face.

"Betty? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jughead said.

"I-I'm fine."

Betty blushed. Toni bit her lip with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: About Last Night

"And then she browsed her shoe across my calf!"

Betty ranted on her bed next to Veronica.

"Wow, seems to me a certain purple haired serpent was flirting with you!"

Veronica said.

"Really? I-I admit it was weird, but-

"But nothing! She said, and I quote "I like Riverdale girls, those are my type" You're her type!"

"I-I don't know V, I mean she's Jughead's only friend at Southside, she would never flirt with me…. would she?"

"She would, and she did."

"Maybe I just misread what happen! Yea! This is probably all a big misunderstanding that we'll all laugh about in ten years!"

"Or! You didn't misread it, and she was hardcore flirting."

"Well it doesn't matter because nothing is going to happen!"

"Really?"

"Of course not Veronica! I'm with Jughead!"

"But if you weren't? Would you do anything with her?"

"No! Y-Yes? I-I don't know you're confusing me! Let's change the subject."

"Fine, to what?"

"How'd Vixen practice go?"

"Great! If great meant awful. Cheryl was a bitch to me whole practice no surprise, and I am so sore from doing two hundred jumping jacks for twenty minutes that I don't think I can even go on my roller skating date with Archie!"

"Well, why can't he just meet you at you're place?"

Betty asked. Veronica scoffed, with a chuckled.

"Archie? At my place? Do you know my mother?"

"Doesn't she have work?"

"Yea, she has to work a late shift, why?"

"Just invite Archie over tonight when your moms not home."

"Ah, B, how all dark no stars of you."

Veronica said, Betty laughed.

"Shut up!"

Betty said. Meanwhile at Archie's house, the boys played video games.

"And when I came back, she started acting all weird."

Jughead said grabbing a handful of cheese puffs from the bowl.

"Weird? Weird like how?"

Archie asked.

"Weird, like she started avoiding eye contact with Toni, and blushing every time she spoke, and she went to use the restroom live seven times, I think it was to avoid Toni."

"Maybe she hasn't come to terms with the fact that she's a serpent."

"Really? You think it's that? Her and Toni seemed to get along before I left. When I came back it just got…. strange."

"Well, at least Betty isn't being distant and lying to you. Veronica hasn't texted me since last night saying "Sorry Archiekins, can't make it to roller skating really sore from practice! Meet up some other time XOXO!"

He said reading from his phone.

"What's distant about that?"

"I texted her back asking if we can meet up today and she read it and never replied. Then I talked to Cheryl to see if she was acting weird at practice. Cheryl said they didn't have practice yesterday."

"She lied about practice? Why?"

"Don't know, but I'm definitely gonna find out."

"You don't think she's….?"

Jughead trailed off, hoping Archie would finish his sentence.

"Cheating on me!? Would she do that?!"

"I don't know, that's your raven haired princess. I mean she did it all the time in New York, she had a new guy on her arm every week."

"I mean; I guess but she's changed."

"Has she?"

Jughead said, suddenly Archie's phone pinged, he checked it.

"It's Veronica, she wants to meet up tonight, at her place…. when her mom's not home."

"We both know what that means."

Jughead said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Veronica and Reggie?

Veronica had just finished lighting her last candle, the whole apartment was light up, she was in an all-white lace gown short thigh high dress. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, she fixed her hair, and opened to see Archie.

"V-Veronica?"

"Hey Archiekins."

She said biting her lip.

"W-Wow you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, come in."

She said, he stepped inside to see rose petals and candles.

"Ronnie this is…."

"I did this for you. I know our first time together wasn't exactly…. romantic, but I wanna do this right."

She said inching closer, she ran her fingers across his chest.

"Don't you agree?"

She whispers causing a shiver through Archie's spine. He nodded with a gulp, she kissed him, and wrapped her legs around him. He put her against the wall, after parting from the kiss, Veronica left a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Ronnie…."

Archie said trying to speak, but was to distracted.

"No talking."

Veronica said still kissing him. They fell to her bed, she moaned hungrily for Archie's lips against hers.

"Ron, before this goes any f-further-

"I said no talking!"

She moaned in between kisses. He obeyed for now, as she took his shirt off and caressed his chest, he moaned, she felt him hardening below her.

"Ronnie, I seriously have to talk to you-

"Archie…. please…no talking."

Veronica moaned, as she reached for his belt buckle, Archie grabbed her hands.

"Veronica!"

He shouted a little louder than he expected, she froze.

"We need to talk."

"S-Sure."

She said, she climbed from on top of him, and sat on the bed.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Archie asked.

"I told you, at River Vixen practice."

"C'mon Veronica, no lying, where were you?"

"At Vixen practice! What is this about Archie?!"

"I talked to Cheryl! I know you're lying! You weren't at Vixen practice! You weren't at Pops because I checked there! So where were you!?"

"You talked to Cheryl?"

"Yes, now stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine Archie! I…. I was…. I was with Reggie."

"Reggie? The footballer?"

"Y-Yes."

She said looking down.

"But you didn't do anything with him…. right?"

He asked, she didn't answer.

"Veronica!"

"I'm sorry okay!? But I did it for you I swear!"

"What!? When were you gonna tell me!?"

"I-I was hoping I wouldn't have to!"

"Why were you with Reggie!?"

"I saw how much it hurt to give up the captain position! So I was hoping I would be able to convince Reggie to give it to you!"

"How were you going to convince him?"

"However I needed to! But then…. he wanted me to do things for him, whenever I tried to say no he'd blackmail me. So I did it for you."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Archie…."

"Say it."

"I cheated on you! I had sex with Reggie! But I did it for you!"

"Stop saying that! You didn't do it for me Veronica!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't! News flash Ronnie I was ok with not being captain! I think you did this because you aren't use to dating someone like me!"

"What?"

"Someone who isn't popular or rich or captain of the football team. I think you did this because it kills you to only be with me and not anyone else! So you made up this story as an excuse just to get into another guys' pants!"

"Archie!"

"Admit it Veronica! You're a slut-

She slapped him with tears in her eyes.

"Get out!"

"Fine."

He said leaving he slammed the door behind him, she sobbed on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5: You Don't Know Me

The next day at School, Archie played with his food at lunch. Betty sat across from him.

"Hey Arch, where's V?"

She asked.

"Over there."

He mumbled, she looked over to see Veronica giggling with Cheryl, the rest of the Vixens, and Reggie.

"Why is Veronica with Cheryl?"

"Because she's just like her."

He mumbled lower.

"I heard that Archie, what do you mean? What happened last night?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Betty!"

He snapped.

"Arch."

She said reaching to touch his hand, he pulled away.

"Look, I gotta go!"

He said walking off. _That was weird, what is going on?_ She thought. After she was done eating, she went into the news room, to write a new article for "The Blue and Gold". As she opened the door, she saw Toni sitting at her desk with her feet on the table, reading the newspaper while chewing on a toothpick.

"Toni!?"

"Cooper, hey."

She said nonchalantly.

"H-Hi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Eh, school's over rated. I came to see you."

"Uh, that's nice Toni, but you really shouldn't be here."

"Why is that?"

"Uh, Riverdale kids aren't big fans of-

"The Southsides."

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but I'm fine Cooper, no offense but no Riverdale kid is any match for a Serpent."

She said.

"Ok? I guess?"

"I was just browsing through your school newspaper, the blue and gold is it?"

"Yea."

"It's pretty good, you and the serpent kid wrote this?"

"Yea, we're co writers."

"Well, I never posed you as the writing type."

"Why not?"

"Just never pictured you being all Scooby doo and cracking mysteries."

She said holding a magnifying glass to her eye. She walked around the room, looking at all the newspapers and pictures.

"You seem like the pretty pink princess type, and I definitely didn't peg you for a girl that'd date a serpent!"

Toni said with a chuckle, Betty grinded her teeth. _Did she just call me a pretty pink princess?_ She thought. She clenched her fist.

"Relax Cooper, just messing with you. I really came to see, if you were into girls."

She said bluntly.

"G-Girls? Me? I-I don't know."

Betty blushed looking down.

"C'mon, I know you picked up on the sly flirting I did, and I know you felt me touch your leg."

"Yea, I did but Toni-

"Yea, you and the serpent kid are together, but what if you weren't?"

"What?"

"Would you kick it with a girl?"

"I don't know, never tried it before, but I'm not gonna answer the what if questions, because I am with Jughead, besides your one of his friends! He talks very fondly of you! I could never- I would never to that to him."

"I understand, but you're gonna have to admit it."

She said walking off.

"Admit what!?"

Betty shouted she stopped.

"That you're intrigued by me, you've never talked to someone like me, seen someone like me. The purple hair, the attitude, even the sexuality. It all intrigues you!"

"You don't know me Toni! I'm not one of those damn girls at Southside!

"I've seen girls like you, mommy and daddy dictates your life and you let them for a while, but then you snap! You go all bad girl on em, and that's where I come in, I become the bad girl infatuation! You use me to prove a point, we have sex a couple times, then when you've made you're point you toss me aside and forget about me! So tell me Betty, are you not like those girls at Southside?"

She said. Betty stuttered, she walked to the door, and opened it.

"Get out."

She said fighting back the tears.

"Did I make Goldilocks cry?"

She said with a pout.

"Toni get out of here before I call the police and say the daughter of legendary serpent Anthony Topaz, is trespassing school property."

"You know my father?"

"Doesn't take a genius to recognize a last name."

As she walked out she whispered.

"Fine. This isn't over."

She said walking out, she slammed the door behind her. She was panting in tears. She flipped the desk over and sobbed. _I didn't want her to be right, she wasn't right, was she?_ She thought


	6. Chapter 6: She Was Right

Betty laid in her bed, crippled from her own thoughts. _Was she right? Am I intrigued by her? God, if Jughead heard this it would terrify him. Stop thinking that Betty! You're with, the funniest, sweetest, smartest, guy ever. He's better than Archie, he's better than everyone, he loves you for you, Dark Betty, even the prettiest, pinkest, part of yourself._ She thought, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a knocking sound coming from her window. She turned her lamp on, and walked over to her window, expecting Jughead she saw Toni.

"Toni!? How do you even know my address?!"

"I'm a serpent, I know all, and see all."

"What the hell are you doing here?! It's like one in the morning!

"I know, but…. I wanted to apologize."

She climbing into her room.

"Oh. Ok."

"Look I'm sorry okay? You're right I don't know you, but girls like you, Riverdale girls, they use me for sex and never think about me again. I become a story they talk about in ten years, "Remember when that serpent girl Toni you had sex with?" I've never had a serious relationship, I've never wanted it before, but I want it now. With you."

She said inching closer.

"Ok, uh listen Toni, you're moving a bit too fast, you don't even know me."

Betty said backing up.

"I know you love your sister so much you'd do anything for her, I know you have a passion to find out the truth in any situation, I know your parents are crazy, and I know even though this scares you a little, you wanna kiss me right now."

She said, Betty backed up until her back hit the wall, she gulped. Toni planted a rough and dirty kiss on her. Betty's eyes widened, too dumbfounded to push her off, she kissed her back. _Damn, Juggy never kisses me like that…. Christ Betty! Pull yourself together and end this now!_ She thought, she pushed her off.

"What? What's wrong?"

Toni panted, out of breath from the heated kiss.

"I'm with Jughead Toni! What do I have to say to get through to you!? Now I have to tell him I kissed his best friend! I told him he had nothing to worry about! Nothing was going to happen between us! You made me a liar!"

"Betty-

"Get out! Now!"

Toni walked to her window and climbed out. Suddenly Betty's mom, Alice walked in groggily.

"Is everything okay Betty? I heard screaming."

"I'm fine mom, I just…. Had a bad dream."

"Ok, good night Elizabeth."

"Night mom."

She said climbing back into her bed and turning off the lights. Here she was again, alone in the suffocating darkness, her thoughts even more uneasy than before Toni came. She sighed. _How could I have let this happen? She kissed me and I did nothing for the first twenty seconds of the kiss! How could I do this to Juggy!? I have to tell him. I have to. I'm going to. It's settled I'm going to tell Jughead tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7: What's Going On?

Next day, after school, Archie saw Veronica sitting in the bleachers writing in a small book. _Ronnie? Writing? What's going on with her? It's like she's a completely different person._ He thought, he walked over to the bleachers, he sat next to her. She slammed her book closed.

"Archie. What are you doing here?"

"What the hell is going on Veronica?!"

"What do you mean? We're done, I've moved on."

"No, I know you Ronnie, this is something bigger."

"You don't know me, you know Riverdale Veronica, the girl that wanted to change. But that's not me! I'm New York Veronica! All dark no stars Veronica! Let's face it, you could never handle _this_ Veronica."

"Why the sudden change?"

"C'mon Archie, you've read the tabloids, I'm a cheating lying bitch, it couldn't have come to that much of a shock that I can't commit to just you. I've dated celebrities, millionaires, billionaires, and cheated on them. What makes you so special?"

"Ronnie-

"Why do you care so much about me Archie? Like you said, I'm a slut."

She said getting her bags and getting up, he pulled her back down.

"That's not true Ronnie, now what's going on? You can tell me! Whatever it is we'll get through it together!"

He said, _and for a minute I believed him, because when I see those brown eyes they make me believe that we can handle anything if we do it together. But that's not true, he can't fix this, I wish he could, believe me I do, but he just can't. I have to push him away, it's the only way to save him._ She thought.

"What aren't you getting Archie!? We are done! I never loved you! I love money! I love Chanel bags! I love vacations in Paris! All the things you can't supply for me! You aren't good enough for a girl like me! If not for the fact that my father is in jail, and moving to an entirely different town! I would have never even looked your way!"

"You don't mean that-

"Yes I do! You Archie Andrews, are an average boy, with an average life, and a less than average voice. FYI, your songs are awful!"

"Veronica-

"To think you thought this was real! You thought I meant those things!? I only dated you to get on my mother's good side! "Being friends will Fred Andrew's son will give us an in on his father's company!" She said, so I obeyed, because she bribed me with those Louis Vuitton shoes I wanted! No wonder your own mother left you! You're a terrible excuse for a son!"

"Wow."

He said with tears in his eyes. It killed her to see him cry, but she had to stay strong.

"What?"

"Now I know there is something wrong, because I know you and you would never say those things to be, no matter how mad you are you'd never dare bring up my mother. So I'm not gonna ask what you're hiding, because I know you're trying to protect me. So I'm just gonna say this: I love you, for all you're flaws and scars. So whatever you're hiding or protecting me from, I will find out what it is."

He said walking off. _Great, I did that whole damn speech for nothing, now he definitely knows I'm hiding something. He's right I would never bring up his mother._


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

Later that day, Betty walked home, Jughead ran beside her.

"Hey there Juliet, I was hoping we could meet up at Pops today?"

Jughead asked, Betty looked down. Since her and Toni's heated argument she could barely look at him. Every time she looked into those eyes, she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't it would crush him. That's his only friend.

"Can't. Busy."

She said coldly, Jughead gave her a confused look, he chuckled.

"Busy? With what?"

"School. Homework."

"Uh….ok. Well, maybe we can have a study date at your place?"

"That won't work either."

She said, he stopped.

"And why not?"

He said, she stopped too.

"Uh because, my mom doesn't really want you coming in too late."

"That's never stopped us before."

Jughead laughed. He saw her face.

"You're serious? What's wrong Betts?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel very well."

"Really? Well maybe you're coming down with something."

He said feeling her forehead, she cuddled her face in his palm. He was now cupping her face.

"You're fine Betty, what's going on?"

He smiled, she loved the feeling of his warm hands on her cheek, she felt safe.

"Betts?"

He asked, she snapped out of her trance.

"I gotta go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

She said walking off, she felt terrible blowing him off like that but she had to…right? She went home and called Veronica.

"Hey V, emergency rant time."

She said, she heard giggles in the back ground.

"Stop it idiot! I'm on the phone!"

She laughed, Betty rolled her eyes.

"Tell Archie this is an emergency girl talk session!"

"Uh, it isn't Archie B."

Veronica said.

"What? Then who is it?"

"Reg stop tickling me!"

She laughed.

"Reggie!?"

She said surprised, suddenly he grabbed the phone.

"She'll have to call you back!"

He said suddenly the phone hung up. Betty sighed, she needed to vent to someone, anyone. She called Archie.

"Hey Betts what's up?"

He said.

"I called Veronica but she was with Reggie-

"What?"

"I know it's weird it'll all be explained! Meet me at Pops ASAP!"

She said, she hung up. She gathered her things and met him at Pops.

"And then I said I had to go."

"So Toni's into you?"

Archie said. Betty nodded.

"That's why he said you were acting weird."

Archie said.

"Wait Jughead said I was acting weird!?"

"Yea, he said when he came back from getting Toni some napkins you were acting all strange."

"Dammit! He's gonna find out!"

"Just tell him!"

"I can't Arch! If I do that he'll confront Toni and he'll be so hurt that she betrayed him!"

"Betty… you not telling Jughead doesn't change the fact that Toni betrayed him, it just means two people betrayed him."

Archie said, Betty sighed.

"You're right, I gotta tell him."

She said. Suddenly her phone pinged.

"Jughead?"

"My mom. Gotta go."

She said getting up, and walking out. As she walked out Archie yelled.

"You never said why Veronica was with Reggie!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

The next day Betty walked into Pops, to see Jughead sitting alone writing. She walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Is that Betty Cooper? It can't be, Betty Cooper is too busy for her boyfriend."

He said with a smile, she playfully smacked his shoulders. She sat across from him.

"I'm sorry Jug, about yesterday."

"It's fine, I can lone wolf for a day."

He said, she laughed.

"Uh, Jug, can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

He said taking the cherry from his milkshake and eating it.

"Something happened. Between me and Toni."

"I knew you didn't like her. Look Betty, I know how you feel about serpents but she's actually really great once you-

"We kissed."

"What?"

He said speechless.

"Well, she kissed me."

"I-I'm not understanding."

"When we first met, and you left she started to flirt with me. I just brushed it off though, I figured she was just being friendly, then she pushed her leg on mines under the table-

"What?! And you never told me!?"

"I didn't want to tell you anything before there was anything to tell! I didn't think…. I didn't want to think she was flirting with me, but then she came by the school. And asked me if I was a lesbian, then she snuck into my window, and things just kept getting out of hand! She kissed me Juggy, I'm sorry."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"What?"

"Toni. Did you kiss her back?"

"Y-Yes…maybe, I don't know maybe for a couple seconds but I didn't mean it! I love you Jughead!"

She said reaching for his arms, he pulled away.

"Jug-

"You lied to me Betty!"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you!"

"That's worse! We don't keep secrets! We tell each other everything!"

"Like how you told me FP was a serpent?"

"That's completely different! I can't believe you're throwing that in my face!"

"I'm sorry Jughead! It was moment of weakness!"

"What if it wasn't a moment of weakness!?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you have somethings to figure out?"

"Jughead, what are you saying?"

"Maybe we should take a break."

"Fine, let's order some milkshakes or something-

"No, a break from us."

"Jughead-

"I'm sorry Betty, but I can't do this…. not right now at least."

He said getting up and leaving.


	10. Chapter 10: It Meant Nothing

Betty had gotten out of the shower, her blonde hair soaking wet dripping down her bare skin. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet skin. She grabbed a second towel to dry her hair while singing various lyrics to Ariana Grande songs. She heard a knock on her door.

"Hey mom, I thought you were at that news conference in Toledo?"

She said turning around to see Toni leaning against her doorway, watching her with a small smile. She then realized she hadn't locked the house door. _Stupid_ , she thought.

"T-Toni? Uh hi…. w-what are you doing here?"

Betty said clenching the towel tighter.

"I heard you and the serpent kid broke up."

Toni said flinging her bright purple hair out of her eyes, Betty looked down.

"We're taking a break."

"A break huh?"

She said inching closer, Betty clenched her towel even harder if that was even possible.

"Y-Yea why?"

She asked getting nervous.

"No reason, I just wanna know, what are the rules of this…. "break"?"

She said now sitting on Betty's bed.

"Uh, he does his thing, I do mines, and if we end up doing our things together then great, if not…. l-less great."

Betty said now fighting back tears. Toni got up, and walked to Betty, she was close. So close that when Betty exhaled, her eyelashes moved.

"Sorry I asked, so is there anybody you wanna do your thing with right now?"

She asked, Betty's hitched, she stuttered.

"Uh…. I-I-I don't kno-

Before she could speak, Toni pushed her on the bed and kissed her.

"T-Toni?! What are you doing!?"

Betty said parting from the kiss.

"What's wrong Cooper? Don't tell me it's because I'm a serpent."

Toni said with a smirk. She ripped the towel from Betty. Betty blushed and covered herself.

"Toni you should leave-

"We both know you don't want that."

"I-I do! I'm with Jughead-

"You're on a break aren't you?"

Toni said inching closer.

"Y-Yes! N-No?! I-I don't know! I just know this isn't right!"

Betty protested, Toni licked her shaved pussy. Betty shivered.

"Scared? Don't worry."

Toni said, Betty moaned reluctantly.

"W-What about Juggy?"

She moaned.

"Don't worry about him."

Toni said, she licked and messaged her clit.

"Fuck! T-This is wrong Toni!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

She asked, Betty shook her head no. Toni smiled, she fingered her slowly at first, but when Betty got used to the feeling she moaned.

"More."

Toni obeyed, she did it faster, she licked and messaged her clit while she fingered her.

"Ah! Toni!"

Betty moaned while playing with her breast. She felt this strange feeling of overwhelming pleasure. She couldn't help but scream.

"AH! FUCK!"

She screamed, Toni pulled her finger out, Betty squirted all over the place. That was the last thing she remembered that night. She woke up naked in her bed. _Ugh, what happened last night_? She thought, last night was a blur of pleasure and betrayal. She woke up unusually happy though, she turned over and saw Toni. Her caramel skin looked smoother with no clothes on it, her hair was brighter. She smiled with a sigh. _Last night was amazing, I've never experienced an orgasm before, let alone squirt._ She was about embarrassed about that though. She smiled, god why was she so happy?

"You gonna keep staring Cooper? It's rude ya know, especially without a good morning kiss."

Toni smiled, Betty kissed her, it was so tender. Suddenly Jughead stormed in, panting.

"Betty are you-

He stopped, he saw her in the bed naked with Toni. She covered herself properly.

"Jughead?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize about last night, but when I came I saw the door wide open, so I wanted to check to see if you were ok. I see you're more than ok."

"Jughead-

"Bye Betty."

He said walking out, she quickly wrapped herself in the cover and followed him.

"Jughead I'm sorry-

"How could you!?"

"What do you mean!?"

"You slept with her! You slept with Toni! Do you not see how wrong that is!?"

"It didn't mean anything! I love you!"

"No, it meant something."

"Why do you even care!? We broke up last night!"

"So what!? So the second we break up you sleep with the girl you cheated on me with!?"

"I didn't think of it as cheating on you! I didn't think there was a relationship to break up!"

"We were on a break!"

"That for all I knew could last forever! That to me is a break up!"

"You think you can get out of this on a technicality!?"

"I'm not trying to get out of anything! I thought our relationship was dead!"

"You know what? I hope you two are very happy together, good bye Elizabeth."

He said walking out and slamming the door. _Elizabeth? He must be pissed_. She thought. She turned around in tears to see Toni fully dressed.

"Toni…"

She backed up as Betty came closer.

"Don't Cooper. Last night meant nothing?"

"No of course not!"

"You just said that!"

"I did but-

"Forget it Betty, I don't wanna be with someone who feels like they have to hide who they are…. hide me."

"I'm not! I just don't know what this means yet!"

"Then you should probably take the time to find out, until then. Whatever this was, is over."

She said walking by her and bumping her shoulder as she left.


	11. Chapter 11: Serpent Territory

Betty felt terrible about her last exchange with Jughead and Toni she needed to apologize, she went to Whyte Wyrm where all the serpents hung out. She walked in, a biker man looked at her up and down. She felt chills, she was scared and alone, as she walked more she saw Jughead playing pool with his fellow serpents chewing on a tooth pick.

"Juggy?"

She said suddenly the whole room froze, all eyes were on her, everyone knew she didn't belong.

"Betty, what are you doing here? This is serpent territory."

"Need me to handle this?"

A boy with grey eyes asked.

"No. I got this."

He said, he grabbed her arm.

"Jughead!"

"Let's go!"

He said roughly pulling her outside. He took her to an alley way.

"Let go of me!"

She said pulling away.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I came to apologize!"

"I don't need your apology! Go! Be with Toni! I really don't give a damn!"

He said walking off, she grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me."

He said pushing her away, she hit her back against the cold brick wall.

"Are you drunk?"

She asked with groan of pain.

"Why do you care?"

He said.

"I care because you're sixteen! And-And you're Jughead! You're my pretentious writer! You don't drink! You used to say drinking is just an excuse to lose brain cells!"

"Well now I say it's fun. I don't need your permission Betty! I asked for your permission with the Blue and Gold! With our relationship! With the investigation! Not with this! I can't ask for your permission! Not anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"I do….and just to show you I do."

He said, he crept to closer, she backed up.

"What are you doing?"

She asked, his eyes dark with lust, she had never seen him this way, it scared her. He trapped her between his arms.

"Jughead!"

She shouted, he kissed her roughly, and sucked on her neck and collar bone. He fondled with her breast and kissed her, she tried to fight back but he was stronger than usual.

"Ah! Stop Juggy!"

She cried, she slapped him, he stumbled back, he felt his cheek to see blood trickling from his fingertips.

"You're getting to be a lot like you're drunk of a dad!"

She cried in tears. He felt hurt by her words, they cut him deep.

"And you're starting to act a lot like your psychotic mom!"

He said, she did a small gasp and ran down the alley way.


	12. Chapter 12: What did you do Cheryl?

Meanwhile, Veronica paced back and forth on the phone, waiting desperately for Cherly to pick up.

"What loser?"

Cherly answered.

"Cherly, we have a problem!"

"What?"

"Archie's onto us!"

"What!?"

"He knows somethings up with me and he's going to start investagating and Anthony made it crystal clear that if anyone gets in his way he'll kill them!"

"Damn! Then just get back together with Archie!"

"I can't! Reggie's blackmailing me, because he over heard me on the phone with Anthony!"

"Oh god, well, just-

"This is all your fault!"

"Veronica-

"You just had to hire Anthony to kill that girl-

"I hired him to scare her!"

"So the bullet just accidently ended up in her head!?"

"I didn't want him to kill her!"

"Whatever, now my boyfriend or should I say ex is going to die!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry now! You weren't sorry when you couldn't pay what you owe Tony!"

"I didn't mean to say you could pay it just slipped out!"

"Yea, right."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"How do we even know he'll actually do something to us?"

"Anthony has eyes everywhere, now his daughter is hanging out with Jughead, and is getting frisky with Betty."

"He's using Toni?"

"I guess so, now what do we do they just double the price so now it's one hundred thousand!"

"How are we gonna get that for next week!?"

"We can't! Even with our saving funds we're still twenty five thousand short!"

"We could dip into our trust funds? Or college funds?"

"Then what about college!?"

"Well if we don't we won't make it to college Veronica!"

"Fine!"

Veronica gave in, she sighed and hung up. She sobbed on her bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Norths South Jughead

Toni walked into the White Wyrm, her heart heavy with fear. Was she really gonna risk her life for a group of people she didn't even know? Let's find out. She saw him. Jughead, laughing with his other serpents, he'd come there every night and drink with his fellow serpents since his spilt with Betty. She avoided him for as long as she could, but she was a serpent too so they were eventually gonna have to talk. She walked up to him and tapped him shoulder, he turned around still laughing, his smily quickly dissappeared.

"What do you want?"

He asked.

"Jug-

"Don't call me '"Jug" as if we're friends."

"Fine, we're not friends whatever. But your real friends are in danger."

"Go home Toni."

"I am Jughead! I was the one who introduced you to the people you were just laughing with! You stole my home!"

"You stole my girlfriend!"

He snapped, they were locked into a death stare, she sighed and gave in.

"That's not the point. The point is, there's trouble brewing between the Southside and the Northside."

"When isn't there trouble?"

"I'm serious Jughead!"

"Fine, what about?"

"Apparently, red-head royalty hired my dad to do some dirty work."

"Cherly."

He said, she nodded.

"Hired him to scare some girl, daddy took it too far. She ended up with a bullet in her head."

"Oh my god."

"When little red-head couldn't pay up, she said the dark-haired duchess could."

"Veronica!?"

"Now they both can't pay, and daddy want's me to hurt Betty to show em a message, but-

"You can't."

"No, I can't. Warn you're friends Jughead, because if daddy sees I can't hurt Betty he'll make me go after the other red head, and we both know I'll do it."

"So what's me warning them gonna do?"

"Tell em daddy's not joking. Tell em to get the money, and fast, or they'll see how much a serpent's venom really stings."

"What makes you think I still care about them? I don't belong on the Northside, Betty showed me that. I'm an outside, I'm a serpent."

"For now, but you were raised on the Northside, you're different Jughead. You're not a north or southside, you're something more than both. You got the toughness from the south, but the heart of a north. Warn your friends Jughead."

"Fine, I'll warn them. Is that all?"

"Yea, that's all."

"Good."

He said walking off.

"Jughead?"

Toni called, he turned around.

"What?"

"Don't forget, this was my turf first, you may be a serpent, but just remember daddy's not here to protect you anymore, mines is."

"Was that a threat?"

"It was statement. Take it how you will, but don't get too comfortable."

"Oh yea? Why not?"

"Cuz I'm taking it back. They all follow you now, but your still the new guy. They've known me for years, when I run this place, guess who their gonna follow? Me? Or you?"

"We'll see about that. You stole my girlfriend, but your damn sure not taking the serpents too."

"Bring it on Juggy."

She said, they were back in the death stare.


End file.
